


A nightmare on Elmstreet Used Girl 3

by cherrythepitbull (doubledemongirls)



Series: A Nightmare on Elm Street used girl [3]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984)
Genre: Killing, Love/Hate, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledemongirls/pseuds/cherrythepitbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thought I lost one of my chapters. This was a bit lazy sorry!</p><p>ocs used<br/>-<br/>Lauren Crosswood<br/>Miss Clane (teacher)<br/>Adam Bronze<br/>Students<br/>--<br/>Canon used<br/>Freddy Kruger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nightmare on Elmstreet Used Girl 3

Lauren looked into his eyes, blushing. What was this feeling around this man? He’s only just met her and only in her deepest nightmares.

Lauren nods, waking up to the teacher slamming her ruler to the desk, kids laughing. Lauren woke up with a loud “eek!” causing more laughter. “So-sorry! In my defense I didn’t sleep good last night! Nightmares!”

“Stop staying up all night and living those dang gone Horror movies and you won’t have to deal with that shit ,now class is over, be gone!”  
The teacher was tall with blond hair in a bun, glasses, a nice shaped body, blue eyes, wearing a gray dress suit with dress shoes.  
Very lay back but when it came to Lauren she bothered all the time, she saw more in Lauren then any of the other students. She saw a star.

The bell rang and all ran out but Lauren, who just sat their in a trance.   
“Something on your mind Lur?” The blond teacher walked over “if so we can talk..” with a smile from her pink painted lips the teacher lean over Lauren’s desk.  
Lauren just nodded “Miss Clane, why did I have a dream about-” She cut off her words. “About what sweetie?”  
“The springwood Slasher..” Lauren’s words came out with a slight hiss.  
Clane popped bubble gum she was chewing and gave Lauren a worried look “That’s just a fairy tale sweetie.. Did Blake got spouting her mouth about the camp fire stories again?”

“It’s real! It’s fucking real!” Lauren snapped, getting up. “He’s real! H-he’s real!” She shouts.

Clane reached over to Lauren to relax her with a sorry look on her face, having this on Lauren’s mind is danger. Lauren was different from others, venerable, playable. 

“I knew you wouldn’t understand you! You never do!” with that Lauren runs off quickly with her books.

Clane popped her gum again “poor Lur, so lost like I was…”

 

\-----

Adam spotted Lauren running down the hall “LUR!” he grabbed her arm tight. “L-Let me go!” she yelped. “look, are you going to be okay?” his look was soft. Lauren’s eyes gazed across his deep green eyes with her cold blue eyes just for a moment. The look in his eyes was warm.

“Stay out of this!” Lauren snapped. “I swear to God-” Adam pinned her to the locker with a surprise, deeply kissing her. Lauren felt mixed emotions about this kiss, for a moment she wanted to kiss back but pushed him off. He stole her first kiss! This is unforgivable!

“You asshole!” Lauren pushed him to the floor. “M-my first kiss! I’ll make sure you die in your dreams, The Springwood Slasher will get you… If he doesn’t I will!” with that she turned around and ran down the hall.

\---

Spring wood Slasher? Adam shook, that’s why she’s been acting crazier then normal? He didn’t fear Lauren but Freddy he did. Where those stories real? Did she believe them? Did he?


End file.
